10 Good Tips On Surviving A Horror Story
by Staple Sauce
Summary: Mario and friends explore an old haunted mansion on a 10 dollar bet and get a little bit more than they bargained for! Includes handy tips on surviving a horror story! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters.
1. Tip 1

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please don't expect a Shakespeare. If the characters seem to be acting weird, it's because of my weird sense of humor. I know the first part might not be that funny, but it gets a lot funnier. Trust me. _

_Sturgeon General's Warning: The writer of this fanfic (known as Staple Sauce) is bold and italics happy. _

* * *

Prolouge

It was a chilly evening in late October. As the twilight gradually disappeared, five people stood on the hill overlooking the old and supposedly haunted mansion, illuminated only by their flashlights.

Mario: Creepy, isn't it?

Luigi: (shudders) A little _too_ creepy for me...

Wario: (rolls eyes) You're such a wuss!

Bowser Jr.: Well, _I'm_ not scared!

Peach: Everybody _please_ stop arguing!

Mario: Alright, now that everyone knows who we are, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Tip #1 

Never, _ever_ go into a creepy old mansion, even if you're offered money.

Bowser Jr.: Hey, 10 bucks says none of you could spend half an hour in that creepy old place!

Mario and Wario: **You're on!**

Luigi: Wait, I don't think-

Mario grabs Luigi by his shirt and drags him into the mansion.

Luigi: **Help!**

Bowser Jr. rolls around on the ground laughing.

Peach: (to Bowser Jr.) ...well, aren't you going with them?

Bowser Jr.: (stops laughing) Why should I?

Peach: You said before you weren't afraid.

Bowser Jr.: Fine then! (goes off to the mansion)

Peach: I'll stay here and watch for you guys... (devilish grin) ...in case you don't come back...

Bowser Jr.: **Shut up!**

Meanwhile, at the mansion...

Wario: Hey, Luigi, think we'll see anyone else here... maybe a _ghost_? **Mwahahahaha!**

Luigi: ...H-H-Hope not...

Wario is still lauging maniacally.

Mario: ...Shut up, Wario. You're getting really annoying.

Wario: Well, Mr. Ignored, that would be your... third line in this whole story so far?

Mario: **I said shut up!**

Bowser Jr.: (jumps out of nowhere) **Boo!**

Luigi screams and faints.

Bowser Jr.: ...Wuss.

Mario: Mama mia! Where the crap did you come from?

Bowser Jr.: ...I've been here for the past five minutes.

Mario: ...Oh.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows the door shut. The lock mysteriously clicks.

All: ...**Oh snap.**

Peach: Helloooooo! Did you forget about me?

Staple Sauce: Ummm... no.

Peach: Ok, good.

Luigi: (revives) What about me?

Staple Sauce: Nope.

Luigi: Ok, good.

* * *

**_ To Be Continued... _**


	2. Tip 2

Luigi: **Oh crap! We're all gonna die!**

Wario: What the crap are you so scared about? It's just a stupid old house.

All but Wario: **Gasp!**

Luigi: **Shhh! **You'll make _them_ angry...

Wario: ...Who's _them_?

Bowser Jr.: You mean you've _never_ heard the story?

Wario: Well, no.

Mario: In that case... **roll flashback!**

Luigi: (spookily) On this very day 10 years ago, two local kids named Bob and Frank-

Bowser Jr.: No, it wasn't Bob and Frank. It was Ryan and Shawn.

Mario: You've both got it wrong. It was Ted and Phil.

Peach: (yelling from outside) No, I'm pretty sure it was Jim and Scott.

Mario: (suspiciously) How can you hear us if you're outside the house?

Peach: (quickly hides her supersonic listening device) Oh... umm... I don't know.

Luigi: **Moving on,** Bob and Frank decided to explore the house. They were walking up the stairs when they noticed a loose floorboard. Lifting up the floorboard, they were met with the terrifying sight of-

Bowser Jr.: **20-year-old mac and cheese!**

Mario: **Wario's fifth grade school picture! (snickers)**

Wario: Grrrrrrr...

Luigi: ...the skeleton of a murdered man.

Mario and Bowser Jr.: ...Oh.

Luigi: Suddenly, the skeleton came to life before their very eyes and said, "**_You will pay for disturbing my rest!_**" and then he turned them into ghosts. Bob and Frank haunt the mansion to this very day, getting their revenge on anyone who visits. The skeleton of the murdered guy still doesn't like to be disturbed. The end.

_**

* * *

Tip #2: The person who doesn't believe in the whole ghost story behing the old mansion is usually the first to die.**_

Wario: ...That's got to be the fakest story I've ever heard. Hey! Is that a loose floorboard?

All except Wario: **Don't!**

Wario doesn't pay any attention and lifts the floorboard.

Wario: See, nothing bad is going to happen.

Mario: Ummm... guys, i think now would be a good time to-

Luigi: **_Run away!_**

Mario and Bowser Jr. follow Luigi. Just then the skeleton of the dead guy comes to life.

Skeleton: **_You will pay for disturbing my rest!_**

Wario: ...Oh snap.

The skeleton zaps Wario with his evil ghost powers, and Wario disappears in a puff of smoke.

Peach: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter very much?

Staple Sauce: Don't worry, you'll get a big part in the next one.

Peach: Ok. good.

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser Jr. finally stop running. They find a large closet.

Mario: Let's hide in this closet!

Mario opens the closet door to find...

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser Jr.: **_Yoshi?_**

Yoshi: Yoshi-type sounds

Bowser Jr.: Yoshi, if you don't get yourself dubbed, we're just going to ignore you.

Yoshi: _Hi guys!_

* * *

What the crap is Yoshi doing here? What happened to Wario? Will they ever escape the haunted mansion? Find out in the next chapter (or so)! 

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Tips 3 and 4

_Author's Note: Yes... I was a little divider-happy this chapter. Sorry if that bothers you... well, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Last time on 10 Tips On Surviving A Horror Story...

Luigi: **Oh crap! We're all gonna die!**

Wario: What the crap are you so scared about? It's just a stupid old house.

All but Wario: **Gasp!**

Luigi: **Shhh! **You'll make _them_ angry...

Wario: ...Who's _them_?

* * *

Skeleton: **_You will pay for disturbing my rest!_**

Wario: ...Oh snap.

The skeleton zaps Wario with his evil ghost powers, and Wario disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Mario opens the closet door to find...

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser Jr.: **_Yoshi!_**

* * *

Bowser Jr.: What the crap are _you_ doing here!

Yoshi: Remember when you bet me 10 dollars I couldn't last 30 minutes here... **2 weeks ago?**

Yoshi glares at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: Oh... ummmmmmmmmm.. sorry... (_Dang! Should have told him to go to the old abandoned candy factory...)_

Yoshi: Huh?

Bowser Jr.: Oh, nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the yard... 

Peach: Wow, it's been a lot longer than 30 minutes since they went in. I should probably get some help or grilled cheese sandwiches.

Peach goes to the police station.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip #3: If you tell anyone that your friends have been kidnapped by ghosts, they probably won't believe you. In fact, they'll probably think you've gone crazy.**_

Peach: Some of my friends went into that old abandoned mansion down the street about an hour ago and they still haven't come out! I think they've been kidnapped by ghosts! Send in the SWAT team!

The policemen stare at Peach for a few moments. Suddenly they burst out in laughter.

Peach: Wait! I'm serious! Come on! **_SHUT UP!_**

The policemen, who don't seem to hear her, keep laughing. Peach sighs and leaves. She decides to go to her favorite restaurant to think about what she'll do now.

* * *

Peach: I'll figure this out. All I need is a mushroom- and- grilled cheese sandwich or two. Or three.

Suddenly, Peach sees a familiar face at one of the nearby tables.

Peach: Daisy! Funny meeting you here! I thought you didn't like grilled cheese.

Daisy: Nah, I come here for the chili. What's on your mind today?

Peach: Well... it's a long story...

Peach tells Daisy the whole story behind this fanfic, which I'm not going to write because you already know it. If you don't, I don't think you've been paying attention.

Daisy: I've got an idea!

Daisy jumps up, pulls out her cell phone, and starts dialing.

Daisy: (on the phone) Toadette? Hi, it's Daisy! Could you meet us at that old mansion down the street from Peach's castle? Ok, great! Oh, yeah, and bring some Ghost-Away Spray and a mushroom sack, too. We've got some ghosts to hunt.

* * *

Back at the mansion...

Mario: Ok, now let's find Wario.

Yoshi: Why? I thought you didn't like him.

Mario: Because he owes me money. Now, let's go down this hallway.

Luigi: Oh, no! Nope! My Luigi senses (TM) are tingling!

Yoshi: Mine are too!

Mario: ...You don't even _have _Luigi senses (TM).

Yoshi: Exactly my point!

All but Yoshi: ...

Mario: Well, anyway, let's go.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi nervously walk down the hallway.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip #4: If you're walking along a dark hallway in a creepy haunted mansion, never lean against any walls.**_

Bowser Jr. yawns and leans against a wall.

Bowser Jr.: You know, I still think this is a bad idea. I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to maybe take a nap or-

Suddenly, there is a loud creaking noise. The wall turns around, taking Bowser Jr. with it!

All: **_OH NO!_**

* * *

What the crap just happened? Is Bowser Jr. ok? When will Peach, Daisy, and Toadette get here? Will Staple Sauce write a better chapter next time?

Staple Sauce: (sigh) Yes.

Find out in the next chapter (or so!)

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Tips 5 and 6

Last time on **10 Tips on Surviving a Horror Story**...

Peach: Some of my friends went into that old abandoned mansion down the street about an hour ago and they still haven't come out! I think they've been kidnapped by ghosts! Send in the SWAT team!

The policemen stare at Peach for a few moments. Suddenly they burst out in laughter.

Daisy: (on the phone) Toadette? Hi, it's Daisy! Could you meet us at that old mansion down the street from Peach's castle? Ok, great! Oh, yeah, and bring some Ghost-Away Spray and a mushroom sack, too. We've got some ghosts to hunt.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi nervously walk down the hallway.

Bowser Jr. yawns and leans against a wall.

Bowser Jr.: You know, I still think this is a bad idea. I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to maybe take a nap or-

Suddenly, there is a loud creaking noise. The wall turns around, taking Bowser Jr. with it!

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi: **_What the crap?_**

Luigi: **Oh crap! We're all gonna die!**

Mario: Didn't you already say that?

Luigi: Ummmm... no.

Mario: Yes you did.

Luigi: No I didn't.

Mario: Yes you did.

Luigi: No I didn't.

Mario: Yes you did.

This goes on for about 15 minutes, until...

Yoshi: **_Shut up!_**

They do. In fact, they stand completely still and stare at Yoshi.

Yoshi: ...Why are you staring at me like that?

Luigi: (frightened whisper) _We're not staring at **you**..._

Yoshi freezes, looks over his shoulder and screams as two murderous red eyes stare back into his...

Staple Sauce: Sorry! Huge cliffhanger, I know!

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the yard...

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette are wondering how to get into the house (the front door is locked and there are no windows on the first floor) when they hear a scream.

Toadette: Yoshi! I thought he was still at summer camp!

Daisy: ...It's the middle of autumn...

Toadette: Oh...I knew that. I was...um... just testing you.

Peach: ...Right. Anyway, how are we supposed to get in there?

Toadette: Ummmm... any ideas, Daisy?

Daisy: ...Hmmmm... use your head!

Toadette: What?... Crap. I don't like where this is going.

Peach: Ready, **GO!**

Peach and Daisy break down the door with Toadette's head.

Toadette: Owwwww... well, now we're in the mansion. What now?

_**

* * *

Tip #5: Never, EVER split up. Especially if there might be a monster or psycho or something else like that roaming around. You'll get separated and maybe never find each other again.**_

Daisy: I know! Let's split up and try to find them! I'll check the kitchen!

Peach: I'll check the bedroom!

Toadette: And I'll check the dining room! We'll find them in no time!

_**15 minutes later...**_

Toadette: ...Or not.

Toadette looks around for Peach and Daisy, but they're nowhere to be found. She stands in front of the hallway Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi went down (but, of course, she doesn't know that).

Toadette: Ummmmmm... guys? Where are you?

Toadette feels a chilly gust of wind coming from up the stairs. She shivers.

Toadette: I wonder...

* * *

Yoshi runs as fast as he can from the mystery monster. After about 15 minutes, he can't hear the heavy footsteps stalking him, so he slows down. 

Yoshi: I wonder where Mario and Luigi are... and what happened to Wario and Bowser Jr.? Well, at least I lost that creepy thing... for now...

_**

* * *

Tip #6: If you've just escaped a creepy monster, maniac, ghost, etc., don't look back. If you do, it will be standing right behind you.**_

Yoshi: Maybe Mario and Luigi are right behind me!

Yoshi turns around... to face the shadow he was just running from.

Yoshi: Oh **crap**. Here we go again!

Yoshi takes off at full speed. He runs and runs and... crashes into Toadette!

Toadette: Yoshi! We were so worried!

Yoshi: _We?_ Who else is with you?

Toadette: Peach and Daisy are here too, but I can't find them. What are you doing here?

Yoshi explains the situation.

Toadette: I _knew_ there was a ghost somewhere around here! But where-

They freeze as they hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway toward them...

Yoshi: It's the ghost! **Run!**

They try to escape, but the ghost appears in front of them, blocking their path.

Yoshi: Well, at least it doesn't have a-

The ghost pulls out, a big, blood-stained chainsaw and revs it menacingly.

Yoshi and Toadette: **Oh snap.**

* * *

Why is this crazy ghost stalking them? Will Yoshi and Toadette get chainsawed to death? Where are all the others? What new suprises lie waiting? Why is this chapter about twice as long and three times darker than any of the other chapters? 

Staple Sauce: I don't know... guess I was in a long, dark chapter mood.

Find out in the next chapter (or so)!

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Tips 7 and 8

Last time on **10 Good Tips on Surviving a Horror Story...**

Yoshi: ...Why are you staring at me like that?

Luigi: (frightened whisper) _We're not staring at **you**..._

Yoshi freezes, looks over his shoulder and screams as two murderous red eyes stare back into his...

Peach: ...Right. Anyway, how are we supposed to get in there?

Toadette: Ummmm... any ideas, Daisy?

Daisy: ...Hmmmm... use your head!

Toadette: What?... Crap. I don't like where this is going.

Peach: Ready, **GO!**

Peach and Daisy break down the door with Toadette's head.

Yoshi: It's the ghost! **Run!**

They try to escape, but the ghost appears in front of them, blocking their path.

Yoshi: Well, at least it doesn't have a-

The ghost pulls out, a big, blood-stained chainsaw and revs it menacingly.

Yoshi and Toadette: **Oh snap.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi wandered the scary hallway for a long while, jumping at every little noise they heard. Suddenly, Luigi paused.

Luigi: Do you hear a chainsaw?

Mario: Ummmm... no. It must be your imagination.

Luigi: I could have sworn... oh well.

At the end of the hallway, they find a staircase leading to a lower level of the house.

Mario: You think they might be in the basement?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip #7: NEVER go into the basement if you value your life.**_

Luigi: (nervous laugh) Um, no! Why would they be? Why don't we go check the... umm... kitchen-

Mario grabs him by the shirt and painfully drags him down the stairs to the basement. They find a big, pitch black room.

Mario: Ok... give me the flashlight.

Luigi: F-Flashlight? I-I thought you had it...

Mario: No, I gave it to you.

Luigi: Ummm... let's just find a light switch... wait. Did you hear something?

Mario: It sounded like a scream! Come on, let's go back upstairs!

Luigi gives a sigh of relief.

Luigi: Wait... weren't there stairs here before?

Mario: You're sure they were right here?

Luigi: Uh huh... **and now they're gone!**

There is a heavy silence as they wonder what happened to the stairs... and when the silence is broken by maniacal laughter from behind them, they realize that they will be lucky to leave the basement alive...

* * *

Peach and Daisy meet outside the bedroom.

Peach: Have you seen Toadette? She should have been here a while ago...

Daisy: Let's go look for her.

Peach and Daisy start on their way to the dining room when they hear an odd clicking sound...

Peach: What was tha-

They both scream as they fall through a trap door into an underground lake!

The Readers: Wait, wait, wait- why is there an **underground lake**? Where did this come from?

Staple Sauce: Well, I thought that would make it more interesting. I mean, isn't there water in almost every-

Peach and Daisy: **_GET ON WITH IT!_**

Daisy: It's our story!

Staple Sauce: No, actually, it's _my _story... and I'm deciding what happens to all of you...

Staple Sauce laughs maniacally.

Daisy: Ok... so we're stuck in some stupid hanted mansion running for our lives **because of some weird kid's twisted imagination!**

Staple Sauce: ...Yep. That's pretty much it. In fact, I could kill you off any time I wanted.

Suddenly, an evil cursed pirahna of DOOM comes and bites Daisy's head off!

Just kidding.

Daisy: **_GOD! DON'T DO THAT!_**

Everyone: **_GET ON WITH IT!_**

Daisy and Staple Sauce: ...Fine.

Peach: Where the crap are we?

Daisy: I don't know. Maybe some kind of underground lake...

Staple Sauce: (sarcastically) Good job, Captain Obvious!

Readers: **_SHUT UP!_**

Peach: Well, let's swim ashore. We need to figure out how to find the other guys and get out of here.

After swimming for a while, they find Bowser Jr. sitting on the bank!

Bowser Jr.: Sure took you long enough to find me! What have you been _doing?_ Besides breaking the fourth wall...

Peach: Well, what happened to you once you disappeared?

Bowser Jr.: Well... it's a long story...

* * *

Staple Sauce: This next part is not happening right this second. It happened **during this chapter. **By the end of the chapter, we'll be all caught up. **_Start flashback!_**

The ghost pulls out, a big, blood-stained chainsaw and revs it menacingly.

Yoshi and Toadette: **Oh snap.**

Yoshi: What now? How are we supposed to not get chainsawed by this thing?

Toadette: ...I know!

Toadette whips out 2 cans of Ghost-Away Spray (TM) and tosses one to Yoshi.

Toadette: With this!

She sprays the ghost with it. It screams and backs away, dropping the chainsaw.

Yoshi figures it out and they keep spraying the ghost. Soon, just as it looks like the ghost is almost dead, they both run out.

Toadette: We need another plan!

Yoshi: Plan? More like a miracle!

Suddenly, a large metal bar falls and hits the ghost on the head. It falls to the ground.

Yoshi: (looks up) Thanks.

Yoshi: ... D-Do you think it's dead?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip #8: Never check to see if the ghost is really dead. If you do, it will always come back.**_

Yoshi and Toadette cautiously walk over and stare at it. Suddenly, it wakes up and grins evilly!

Yoshi: ...Probably shouldn't have done that...

The ghost cuts a rope leading to the ceiling. Yoshi and Toadette look up just in time to see a chandelier falling towards them...

Staple Sauce: Another cliffhanger!

* * *

Will Yoshi and Toadette get crushed by the chandelier? Who or what is in the basement with Mario and Luigi? Where has Bowser Jr. been? Find out in the next chapter (or so)!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Tip 9: The Crazy Parody Chapter

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Very sorry about not updating... I've had homework like you wouldn't believe... So... Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail or the Phantom of the Opera. Even though I wish I did...

* * *

Last time on **10 Good Tips on Surviving a Horror Story...**

Mario: You think they might be in the basement?

_**Tip #7: NEVER go into the basement if you value your life.**_

Luigi: (nervous laugh) Um, no! Why would they be? Why don't we go check the... umm... kitchen-

Mario grabs him by the shirt and painfully drags him down the stairs to the basement. They find a big, pitch black room.

Luigi: Wait... weren't there stairs here before?

Mario: You're sure they were right here?

Luigi: Uh huh... **and now they're gone!**

There is a heavy silence as they wonder what happened to the stairs... and when the silence is broken by maniacal laughter from behind them, they realize that they will be lucky to leave the basement alive...

Peach and Daisy start on their way to the dining room when they hear an odd clicking sound...

Peach: What was tha-

They both scream as they fall through a trap door into an underground lake!

After swimming for a while, they find Bowser Jr. sitting on the bank!

Bowser Jr.: Sure took you long enough to find me! What have you been _doing?_ Besides breaking the fourth wall...

Peach: Well, what happened to you once you disappeared?

Bowser Jr.: Well... it's a long story...

* * *

Bowser Jr.: So this is the long story of what happened. Yep. This is it. Ummmmmm...

Staple Sauce: Say "roll flashback!".

Bowser Jr.: Oh, right! **_Roll flashback!_**

* * *

Bowser Jr. yawns and leans against a wall.

Bowser Jr.: You know, I still think this is a bad idea. I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to maybe take a nap or-

Suddenly, there is a loud creaking noise. The wall turns around, taking Bowser Jr. with it!

Bowser Jr.: Whoa! What the crap!

Bowser Jr. finds himself standing behind a shrubbery.

Bowser Jr.: Ummmmm... _shrubbery?_

Staple Sauce: You'll get it in a minute.

Anyways, Bowser Jr. is hiding behind a shrubbery and sees a bridge going across a large canyon. In front of the bridge are an old man, two medieval knights, and Wario! What the _crap_ is he doing here?

Bowser Jr.: That was _my _line!

Staple Sauce: Sorry.

Old Man: (to Knight #1) What... is your name?

Knight #1: Sir Toadalot.

Old Man: What... is your quest?

Knight #1: I seek the Holy Grail!

Old Man: What... is your favorite color?

Knight #1: ...Blue.

Old Man: You may proceed.

Knight #1 goes across the bridge.

Old Man: (to Knight #2) What... is your name?

Knight #2: Sir Koopalot.

Old Man: What-

Knight #2: I know! I know! I seek the Holy Grail!

Old Man: What... is the capital of Assyria?

Knight #2: I don't know tha- **_AAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Suddenly, Knight #2 is thrown into the air and falls into the canyon!

Bowser Jr.: ...I still don't get it...

By now, Wario is rolling around on the ground laughing.

Bowser Jr.: Wario! Get over here!

Wario: Oh, fine.

Bowser Jr.: What the crap are you doing here?

Wario: I was teleported here by that skeleton...type...thing.

Bowser Jr.: Well, let's get back... I wonder where that wall is?

Bowser Jr. leans against a castle wall to think about this. It turns around and they are taken to a strange underground lake! **_End Flashback!_**

* * *

Peach: Where's Wario now?

They look around and see Wario being chased by a strange man wearing a black suit, a black cape, and a white mask covering half of his face.

Wario: (singing for some strange reason) He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

Strange Man: **_Raoul! Get back here! What have you done with my Angel of Music!_**

Daisy: What the crap is he talking about? Who's Raoul?

Wario: Look, I'm not Raoul! My hair's not long enough!

Strange Man: ...Oh. You're right.

* * *

Mario: Oh **snap**. How are we going to get out of here?

Luigi: I know! Let's find a light switch!

Mario: No, that's stupid. Let's try this room.

They walk into the dark room. Suddenly, the lights come on, illuminating an old-fashioned phone. It starts ringing.

Mario: You look for a way out. I'll answer the phone.

Staple Sauce: Hey, wait! You guys just broke Tip #5!

Luigi: ...Huh?

Staple Sauce: (sighs) Never mind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tip #9: Nothing good will ever happen to you if you answer the phone.**_

Luigi walks away, looking for a way out. Mario answers the phone.

Mario: ...Hello?

Creepy Voice: (over the phone) ...You idiot! Don't you ever watch horror movies?

Mario: ...Huh?

Creepy Voice: ...Oh, never mind. Anyways, I've got some friends of yours with me right now. They'd like to say hello...

Yoshi: (over the phone) **_Oh my God! Help! We're being force-fed lima beans and mustard! Toadette and I can't hold on much longer!_**

Mario: Oh, Toadette is with you? Can I say hi?

Creepy Voice: Sure!

Toadette: **_Mario! We're in the basement! Come help us!_**

Mario: Hey, cool! We're in the basement too!

Toadette: ...What! Oh no! **_Get out now! He's coming for you!_**

All of a sudden, Mario is dragged into another room and tied to a chair.

Mario: What the crap?

He sees a floating spoon filled with lima beans and mustard.

Mario: Oh **snap.**

* * *

Will Mario, Yoshi, and Toadette survive the lima-beans-and-mustard torture? Are Peach, Daisy, Bowser. Jr., and Wario actually in the 5th cellar of the Paris opera house? Will Staple Sauce write a better chapter tommorrow (or so)? Find out in the next chapter which will wrap things up!

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
